New school!
by DarkLeyla-chan
Summary: Hinata and Shion is new students in konoha high school! What will happen? Sasuhina
1. New students

Hey all readers ! This is my second fan fiction story

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the charters and i never will! But I own one charter in this story!

I hope you enjoy!

**New school!**

Driiiiing Driiiiing

Hinata turned of the alarm clock. She wanted to go to sleep again but then she rememberd what day it was. Her first school day in the new school: Konoha High School

Her dad and mom had moved from eachother a week ago. Her mother took her 12 years old sister with her and moved from the Mist Contry Hidden In The Mist to the Sand Contry Hidden In The Sand. She, her dad Hiashi and her older cousin Neji moved to Konoha the Leaf Contry Hidden In The Leafs.

She missed her mom and sister, Hanabi, already.

She woke up. She walked to the window and opend it up. The sun was bright today. It was hot outside. She took her ordinary clothes on(Those clothes she uses in shippuuden). But she dident take the shirt on. She took a white tank top instead. Her cousin came to wake her up. He thought that she wasent awake. Neji used some black pants and a red t-shirt.

"Oh ur already awake, Hinata-sama"

"I just woke up, Neji-nii-san

" Let's go and eat some breakfast"

"Hai"

**An hour later. In the classroom**

"Hey thats mine"

"No way, you lost it I found it, I keep it!"

"HEY THATS MY KUNAI!"

"Please Sakura-chan dont!"

It was very much noise in the classroom.

Finaly Iruke-sensei did ask if they could sit down in their seats.

"We are getting two new students today!"

Hinata was very nervous.

Then she saw a blond girl with onyx black eyes come towards her. She wore an Black tank top and pants that was the same kind of pants that hinata wore. Her hair was long. It was in an ponnytail that reminded her about Neji-nii-sans hair. It reminded her of her own hair, only it was blond.

"Hello"

"A-are u the s-second new student here?"

The girl nodded

"My name is Shion. Its nice to meet you. Whats your name?"

"M-my name is Hyuuga Hinata"

"Oh"

Iruke came and asked them in

" This is Hyuuga Hinata, and this is Shion"

"H-hello" Hinata greetet while putting a nervous smile. While Shion dident say anything

" Hinata you can sit near... Uchiha Sasuke on the left side and Shion you can sit on his right side. Sasuke can you show these two girls the school today? Its a long time ago you did that for an new student"

"Hmpf" was the only thing Sasuke said. Shion and Hinata walked there Iruka had said they should sit.

Hinata looked around. She noticed a blond haired boy with blue eyes. _'Wow what beutiful eyes he got' _Hinata thought to herself.

Shion tryed not to look at Sasuke. She knew he had the same colour eyes but she couldnt resist. Sasuke noticed she stared at him and looked back. Both was staring at eachother that seemed a forever. _'What is with this girl that seems so familiar' _thought Sasuke

**After the school!. Outside the school!**

She was sitting on one of the benchs. Alone. Shion. While Hinata looked at Naruto. She said to herself _'go and talk with him, go and talk with him'_. She decided to do that. She walked slowly against him. Naruto turned around. "Hey, you must be the one of the new girls, my name is Uzumaki Naruto if u dident know". She blushed a little. Naruto ran to her. "Shall we be friends?''

"U-um.. Y-yeah s-sure, N-naruto-kun"

" Well ill see ya later, I gotta go and ask Sakura if she wants to go on a date with me"

_'Heartbroken' _was the word Hinata thought of.

She turned around and was about to start walking home when she walked right on Sasuke. Unlucky they were near a hill and started both trilling down. When the finaly stopped, Hinata opened her eyes. She noticed Sasuke was on the top of her. _'Please dont let anyone see us like this, please.' _Unlucky dident that happend either. One boy in her class with name Inuzuka Kiba came passing by. "Oh Sasuke, flirting with the new girl, huh?"

"Why you?!"

Hinata took Sasukes arm before he could do anything stupid"

Then out of nothing it started to rain. It was the worst rainday in whole spring.

"S-sasuke-san?"

"What is it?"

"D-do y-you live nearby?"

"Yeah why?"

''W-well I thought m-may I come and stay i-in your house untill t-this rain is over. I-i live -oone mile away from h-here"

"Do as you wish!"

They walked to Sasukes house. But what they dident notice was that they walked hand to hand.

**That was the first chapter! I hoped you liked it, and please comment and review. Please dont be gentle cuz then i wont learn.**

**And remember: Love can be as different as Yin&Yang**


	2. Bath or not?

Dark: Disclaimer! Disclaimer please 

**Hinata: Dark does not own Naruto**

**Dark: Yeah and I never will-Cries—Sobs-**

**Sasuke: Lets just start the story shall we?**

**Dark: Why? WHYY?!!**

**Shion: Yeah we shall**

**Shion,Hinata,Sasuke: Enjoy it!**

**Dark: Whyyyy?!?!?!**

**New school**

_'Hes been quite quiet for the last couple of minutes'_

**_Oh yeah girl! Hes thinking about you!_**

_'Who are you?'_

**_I am your inner self, Ur thought, your mind, UR BRAIN! NYAH NYAH NYAH!_**

_'U cant be me, or can you'_

_She's been quiet for quite long time for now, I wonder if somethings wrong."_

**_Uh no, boy, shes thinking about you, and this time its an CUTE girl thinking about you!_**

_'Wh...'_

**_I AM YOUR INNER SELF! UUUUUUOOOOO!_**

_Wh...'_

**_DONT SAY THAT WHAT THE FUCK WORD, U DAMN BASTARD, KIDS ARE READING THIS FOR GOD HELL!'_**

_You...'_

**_I KNOW WHAT I DID. I SWEARED WHEN KIDS READET IT. evil huh?_**

_'Damn leave me alone'_

**_U dont need to get angry_**

"S-s-s-s-s-sasuke-kun"

_' '-kun'. Where did that come from?'_

**_ADMIT IT! YOU LOVE HIM!_**

_' I-i-i-i-i d-d-don't l-l-l-l-love S-s-s-s-s-sasuke-kun! Or do I?_

"What Hinata-chan?''

_'Hinata'-chan'? Where the heck did that '-chan' come from?'_

**_Admit it dear Sasuke, U love her!_**

' C-c-c-can y-y-you please l-let m-my arm go?"

Sasuke looked at her arm. HE HOLD HER ARM?

"S-sorry" Sasuke apologized fast and loot her hand go.

"Do you live there, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded.

Then the rain started. They ran inside.

"You wanna take a bath Hinata-Chan?"

**_Sasuke. U know we dont have separatet baths_**

_Shit forgot it. See i sweared! evil huh?_

**_Stop bothering me_**

_Muahaha_

"Y-yeah sure. D-do u have s-separated baths?"

"Um... No."

Hinata stared at him with a blush

"U-u-u-u wanna c-come t-t-t-o the b-b-b-bath to? I-i know its huge and place for 5"

"Sure"

Hinata took of her shirts leaving her stand with bra and her pants.

**_Oh yeah! Sasuke 1 Hinata 0_**

"Oh holy crap!" Sasuke slapped his head! " I forgot we dont have hot water!"

"Oh"

Hinata puttet her black tank top on.

**_Buuuu! Sasuke 1 Hinata 1_**

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"U wanna sleep over?"

"Well..."

_**Go for it girl!**_

_Well.._

"O-okay Sasuke-kun"

"But only if i can sleep in same b-bed as you. I get nightmares when i dont sleep at my own bed"

" Just if you... give me a kiss... Right here" Points at his lips "Right now" He smirked but i helt it back!

"Well I..."

**Dark: Sorry for the cliffhanger**

**Sasuke: Whyy did u stop it? I want a kiss from Hinata-chan**

**Dark: Wharever!**

**Shion: And remember: Love can be as different and impossible as Yin&Yang! SasuHina SaiIno Ever!!**


End file.
